chapitre 1 partie 2 La rose et le serpent
by Rose.W13
Summary: Alix et James
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Vacances puis reprise des cours

Rose Molly Jean Weasley allait entamer sa cinquième année en temps que préfète ! Elle venait tout juste de l'apprendre dans la lettre que lui avait envoyer le professeur Mc Gonagall. Elle descendit les escaliers en courant, attrapa sa mère et lui montra avec fierté son enseigne de préfète.

Hermionne : Oh ma Rosie je suis tellement fière de toi, tu sais si tu continue dans cette voie tu va devenir préfète en chef !

Rose : Oh se serait un réel honneur !

Rose était un un mélange de ces parents, elle avait l'intelligence, l'assiduité et le sérieux dans le travail d'Hermionne et l'hyper activité, le sens de l'humour et la sensibilité de Ron. Elle tenait le courage, la détermination et la joie de vivre des deux. Elle était grande fine avec de belles courbes, une poitrines très généreuse, elle faisait du E alors qu'elle ne pesait que 55 kilos pour 1m70, elle avait un fessier de squatteuse bombé et attirant. Elle possédait des abdominaux en bétons, elle n'avait que des muscles mais elle gardait toute sa féminité. Rose avait un visage parfait des yeux vert, un nez parfait, une bouche pulpeuse et naturellement rouge, un teint unis et mat et des sourcils parfait. Quand au cheveux elle avait hérité du roux de son père et des boucles de sa mère mais il faisait de magnifiques ondulation. Hugo, son frère plus jeune de un an arriva dans la cuisine où se trouvait les deux filles. Hugo était tout le contraire de Rose, il ne pensait qu'a s'amuser et au niveau du physique il était son opposé : il était brun, avec les cheveux lisses, avait des yeux marrons des sourcils épais un nez un peu cabosser et des lèvres parfaite mais fine, lui aussi était très musclé et assez grand.

Hugo : Je viens de recevoir une lettre de tonton, il dit qu'il nous invite à manger pour fêter la nomination de James en tant que préfet en chef. _S'adressant plus particulièrement à Rose._ Fais gaffe à ne pas parler à Albus des préfets car il n'a pas été choisi … Mais au moins c'est Scorpius qui l'est !

Rose : Scorpius ! Alors peut être que maintenant Al restera avec nous !

Hermionne : Hugo, Rose arrêter de parler et faites vos bagages car demai nous partons !

Lily : Rosie ! Tu m'a manquée, les vacances étaient terriblement ennuyeuse sans toi et Scorpius !

Rose : Quoi, vous ne vous êtes pas écrit !

Lily : Bien sûr que nous nous écrivons et au moins deux fois par jour et même dans les lettres qu'il envoie à Al il parle de moi !

Lily était brune avec les yeux noisette, le teint pâle une bouche fine elle était beaucoup moins formée que Rose, mais était néanmoins très jolie. Elle était souvent apprécier car elle avait une joie de vivre extraordinaire et qu'elle ne jugeait pas quelqu'un sur ce que ces parents avait fait où sur des rumeurs. Elle organisait les meilleures fêtes et était très sociable, c'est pourquoi elle avait eu beaucoup de copain, au grand drame de son père.

Lily : Au fait Rose, tes seins on poussé tu faisait du C en partant.

Rose : Oui je fais du E maintenant.

Lily : La chance. Au fait Al m'a aidé à faire en sorte que Scorpius vienne. Et comme je l'ai moins vu que toi je risque de rester plus avec lui et Al...

Rose : Oui biens sûr je vois il n'y a pas de problèmes !

Rose ne comprenait pas l'attachement que Lily portait à Scorpius. Elle même le trouvant arrogant et odieux, elle repensa à l'histoire que l'on lui avait appris : Scorpius serait sortis avec Alexia Morback juste à cause d'un pari ! Au début de l'amitié qui unissait Lily et Scorpius, Rose avait enquêté pour savoir si il ne faisait pas ça à cause d'un pari, mais elle n'avait rien trouver.

Lily : Rose ça va ?Scorpius est là, à toute à l'heure !

Rose : Oui ne t'inquiète pas et à toute !

Lily et Al rejoignirent Scorpius au fond du jardin... Rose passa une après midi fort désagréable elle pensait à tout et à rien en même temps. Parfois James ou Hugo venait interrompre ses pensées en l'invitant à se joindre à eux, ou en disant du mal de Scorpius.

Il était 8 heure et la famille Weasley était en route pour la gare King Cross voie 9 ¾ . Hermionne et Ron parlait de la fierté qu'il avaient pour Hugo et Rose. Bien que se ne soit pas pour les même raisons, Rose allait devenir une auror tandis que Hugo lui voulait reprendre la boutique de son père. Ils arrivèrent dans la gare et se dirigèrent vers la voie 9 ¾ , Ron leur rabâchait comment le portail n'avait pas voulu s'ouvrir pour lui et Harry jusqu'à' ce qu'ils soient tous devant le train. Hugo retrouva ses amis et monta dans le train après avoir promis de revenir à toutes les vacances. Rose elle dit au revoir à ses parents et partis à la recherche de ses meilleures amies. Charline, une grande blonde planche à pain. Louise, petite châtain et Alix, une grande au cheveux noirs.

Rose s'entendait parfaitement avec Alix et moins bien avec Louise et Charline mais toute lui avais manquée.

Alix : Hey, Rose ça va ?

Rose : Oui mais Alec ne m'a pas écrit des vacances et je me pose des questions...

Alec était le deuxième garçon le plus prisé de l'école, après se maudit Malfoy. Rose haïssait Scorpius car il lui avait pris son cousin Al avec qui elle était très proche mais qui depuis ne lui adressait qu'un faible salut. Et depuis un an il lui avait pris sa cousine qui était sa confidente... De plus Scorpius était bizarrement gentil avec elle à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Et cela avait le don de l'énerver. Cet été cet imbécile lui avait même écrit pour savoir si elle allait bien, cela l'avait d'abord agréablement surprise puis elle se rendit compte que Al lui ne lui avait écrit qu'une seule lettre qui lui demandait de répondre à Scorpius.

Alix : Ça tombe bien car Alec m'a parlé, il m'a dit que le fait que tu ne veuille pas … hum … coucher avec lui l'avait un peu …

Rose : Saouler?!

Alix : En fait il t'aime et te trouve magnifique mais tu sais comment son les garçons... Apparemment il n'aurait pas pu attendre car il en mourrait d'envie depuis un an … Bref il l'aurait fait avec 20 fille moldus.

Rose : EH BIEN IL NE PERD RIEN POUR ATTENDRE !

Rose partit tel une furie et rentra dans le compartiment de Alec.

Rose : ALEC TU N'EST QU'UN OBSEDER ET CELUI QUI A DIT QUE LES GARCON NE PENSAIT PAS AVEC LE CERVEAU ON RAISON DU MOINS POUR TOI ! ET SI JAMAIS TU N'AVAIS PAS COMPRIS NOUS DEUX C'EST FINI !

Rose s'en alla, satisfaite et détendue, elle rejoignit Alix et les autres qui était arrivée entre temps. Le train démarra et James rentra dans le compartiment.

James : Hahaha, alors ma Rosie on a le caractère de maman ! Je savais que tu était la reine des lionnes mais je ne savais pas que tu avais tel caractère de cochon ! Qu'avait fait le pauvre Alec Mc Flier ?

Rose : Tu saura que le pauvre Alec Mc Flier qui était mon copain ne m'a pas écrit des vacances car je refusait de le faire et que j'ai entendu dire qu'il l'aurait fait avec 20 moldus alors qu'il était avec moi !

James : Où il est cet enfoirer que je le démonte ! Enfin Rosie pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit avant ?

James s'en alla pour, sûrement, dire ses quatre vérité à Alec. Il se comportait comme un grand frère avec elle, il était la personne sur qui elle pouvait toujours compter. Rose aurait aimé que cette personne soit celle qu'elle aime pour l'éternité mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvée cette fameuse personne.

Alix : Oohh ce qu'il est chou ton cousin !

Charline : J'en connais une qui en pince pour James !

Alix : _en criant_ N'importe quoi ! Enfin c'est juste le cousin de Rose. Et puis même si c'était le cas, cela ne servirait à rien il ne sait même pas que j'existe et puis il a un ans de plus que moi...

Rose : Enfin, Alix bien sûr qu'il sait que tu existe tu es ma meilleure amie !

Le groupe des quatre filles regroupait les filles les plus aimées et attirantes et populaires et cool de Poudlard.

Enfin le train arriva à Poudlard, Rose croisa Lily et Scorpius. Ce dernier lui adressa un grand sourire et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait de ses vacances mais elle ne daigna même pas de lui répondre.

 **Pensée de Scorpius en la voyant : Pourquoi suis-je un Malfoy ! Grrr !**

Il arrivèrent dans la grande salle et les quatre filles se séparèrent car Rose et Alix étaient à Gryfondor alors que Charline et Louise. Ils assistèrent à la cérémonie de la distribution des maison. Le Choix-peau chanta sa traditionnelle chanson ( elle change chaque année et les préviens de ce qui va se passer) :

Cette année encore

Arrive de nouveau gens en or

Dan l'ombre des gens change

Qui aurait cru

Que le Lion et le Serpent

Autant de chose aurait changer.

Attention au sortilèges trop puissant

…

Puis vint le discourt de Mme Mc Gonagall.

Mme Mc Gonagall : Bienvenu à tous et toutes. Nous sommes ravi de vous voir et pour la plupart de vous revoir. Cette année va être riche en travail, mais aussi en événement car l'ensemble des professeur on voté pour qu'il y ai :

\- un bal le 6 septembre  
\- une concours de danse par binôme le 20 septembre

\- un autre bal le 19 décembre

\- un concours de chant en huit manche le 15 février et les huit vendredis suivants

\- un bal le 21 mars - et un bal le 8 juillet Bien assez parler il est temps de déguster le buffet.

Rose : _à Alix_ Tu pense que ça voulait dire quoi « Dan l'ombre des gens change Qui aurait cru Que le Lion et le Serpent » ?

Alix : J'en sais trop rien, à vrai dire je pense que des gens de Serpentard et de Gryfondor vont devenir ami.

Rose : Pff en tout cas cela ne change en rien mon opinion concernant Malfoy !

Alix : Peut-être que tu dis ça parce qu'au fond tu est un peu attirée par lui non ?

James : Quoi ?! Alix tu le trouve mignon, ce blondinet ?!

Rose : On t'a pas sonné James retourne dans ta discussion de mec !

Alix : _en chuchotant à Rose_ Il m'a demandé si je le trouvait mignon, tu pense que ça veut dire que je lui plaît ?


	2. Chapter 2 Alix et James

**Note de l'auteur: Salut salut, ce chapitre ce chapitre sera plus long que le précédent car le couple James et Alix m'intéresse bref voilà, le prochain arriva vite dans les jours qui viennent. Penser à me dire ce que vous en penser etc... dans vos review!**

 **Bref je vous laisse profitez bien.**

Rose fut réveillé par les bruits de Alix, elle ne cessait de se tourner dans ses draps.

Rose : Bon Alix qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Alix : En fait je me rend compte qu'il c'est passé un truc cet été dont je ne t'ai pas parlé.

Rose : _la regarde avec étonnement et curiosité_

Alix : Bah en fait l'année dernière on a commencé à se parler quand le fils du professeur Londubat, Ethan, m'a largué pour une autre. James venait de rentrer dans la salle commune ( il rentrait sûrement d'une soirée interdite ) et il m'a vue en pleure quand il a su ce qu'il c'était passer il m'a promis d'aller lui faire pire demain... et il m'a embrasser. Mais pas le genre de bisou genre qui dure trente seconde, non le bisou comme dans les films. Je suis remontée dans ma chambre en pensant qu'il avait réagis de cette manière là à cause de l'alcool. Mais le lendemain, à ma grande surprise il avait humilié Ethan ! Et cet été on c'est vu souvent tous les deux, au point de devenir amis.

Rose : Et tu n'en ai pas heureuse ?

Alix : Eh bah tu sais que moi, je ressens pour lui plus que de l'amitié et je me suis rendue compte que ça me fait de la penne quand il me dit qu'il a une nouvelle copine...

Rose : Cela t'amène à penser que vous ne devriez plus être ami ?

Alix : Oui.

Rose : Ce n'est pas mon avis. J'ai appris hier, car j'ai passer la journée avec lui, qu'il a quitté Lyra. Peut-être parce qu'il en aime une autre !

Alix : Je vois ce que tu veux dire mais si ce n'est pas moi, qui sait comment je vais réagir ?

Rose : Il est vraie que tu es tellement impulsive ! _en se tordant de rire_ Je repense à Halloween de l'année dernière quand Zabini nous à insulter et que pour nous défendre tu lui à casser le bras !

Alix : _riant elle aussi_ Tu peux parler de moi, j'en connais une qui a écraser une glace sur le visage de Malfoy juste parce qu'il lui avait fait un croche-patte.

Elle passèrent la soirée à se remémorer des souvenirs marrant. A deux heures du matin elle se couchèrent.

Rose : Tu dors ?

Alix : J'essaie, dit ce que tu dois me dire et après dodo.

Rose : Écoute, demain tous les garçon vont demander à la fille qui leur plaît d'être son cavalier, si James te le demande sans qu'il en ai essayer une autre tu saura que tu as sûrement une chance. Sinon ce n'est que de l'amitié, mais être amis c'est pas mal non plus.

Alix : Vivement demain alors ! Bonne nuit ma Rosie.

Rose : Bonne nuit A' et dors cette fois.

Alix : Ron, Ron !

Le lendemain Rose réveilla Alix à 7 heures car elles petit déjeunaient à 7 heures et demi. Alix ne parla pas de la matinée et au déjeuner, avant d'entrer dans la grande salle Rose la prit dans les bras et l'emmena un peu plus loin.

Rose : La journée n'est pas fini.

Alix : C'est tout comme, j'ai entendu dire qu'il allait demander à Aileen Thomas d'aller au bal avec lui !

Rose : Possible, mais même ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne t'aime pas comme une plus qu'amie que c'est la fin de ton monde... Il y en aura un autre qui lui se rendra compte que tu est une fille en or !

Alix : Tu as sûrement raison...

Malgré la discussion des deux fille Alix ne toucha presque pas à la nourriture et avait du mal à suivre la conversation que les Gryfondor avait lancé. Rose avait acheté une longue robe de bal moulante rouge entre ouverte à partir de mi-cuisse, elle avait des chaussure rouge avec un talon aiguille de 10 cm et un compensé de 5. Alix quant à elle avait une robe noire qui s'arrêtait au dessus du genoux, et avait des escarpins de la même couleur. Elle s'était basé sur la simplicité car elle préférait les choses simples contrairement à James. Alix se demanda pourquoi ses pensée, peu importe d'où elle partait, revenait toujours à James. Elle était si concentrée qu'elle ne sentit pas la main de Rose se poser sur sa main comme pour la réconforter. Rose la fit donc sortir de ses pensées, en regardant l'endroit que fixait Rose Alix comprit la main réconfortante. James venait de demander, devant la grande salle au complet, si Aileen voulait de lui comme cavalier.

Aileen : James, tu es réellement un ange mais j'y vais déjà avec Jacob Finnigan. Si tu t'étais décidé plus tôt peut-être aurait tu eus la chance d'être mon cavalier. Ne t'inquiètes pas il y aura d'autre bal et tu as comprit la leçon j'en suis certaine.

James : Pas de problème, je suis bon perdant.

Aileen s'en alla avec Jacob et les autres en firent de même pour éviter d'arriver en retard en cours. James lui arriva prêt des deux filles. Il voulut parler mais Rose le devança.

Rose : Ne t'inquiètes pas je reste dans l'équipe de Quiditch en tant qu'attrapeuse. De toutes les manières sans moi vous auriez perdu avec Malfoy dans l'équipe adverse...

James : Cool et pour ta gouverne on aurait pas perdu. Je suis venu parler à Alix, alors Rosie tu peut t'en aller s'il te plaît.

Rose s'en alla en faisant signe à Alix que cette fois elle avait plutôt intérêt à lui raconter ce qu'il allait se passer.

 **Pensée de Alix : Que peut bien vouloir me dire James qui vient de se prendre un râteau et de me briser le cœur pas la même occasion ? Faites qu'il ne me parle pas d'une autre fille.**

James : Salut, salut.

Alix : … Salut.

James : J'imagine que t'a vu ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure ?

Alix : Ouais, heu mon pauvre...

James : Fin je voulais juste te demander si tu voulais y aller avec moi.

Alix : Hum, où ça ?

James : Bah au bal.

Alix : Sérieux James ! Tu me prends pour quoi t'a bouée de sauvetage ?!

James : Mais non c'est pas ce que tu crois ! En fait...

Alix : Tu viens de détruire notre amitié en une phrase ! BRAVO CHAMPION ! Tu sais quoi vu que je vais plus jamais te parler je vais te dire un truc ! Ça va bientôt faire un an que je suis amoureuse de toi, quand on est devenus amis ça m'a fait réellement plaisir ! Et aujourd'hui j'ai passer la matinée à attendre que tu m'invite à aller au bal ! Tu en as invitée une autre je t'en veux pas mais là venir me voir directement après ça CRAINT !

James : Laisse moi t'exp...

Alix : Non, je regrette !

Alix courut en classe de métamorphose et arriva pile à l'heure. Rose en voyant les yeux bouffis de sa meilleure amie se promit d'aller dire deux mots à James. Alix se sentait humilié et le fait que se soit la personne qu'elle aime le plus au monde rendait les chose encore plus dure. Le professeur Mc Gonagall leur fit réviser la transformation d'un rat en verre à pied. Celui de Rose était un verre en cristal rouge parsemé de vert, tout le contraire de celui de Scorpius qui avait complètement changé de comportement et traitait Rose comme une ennemie. Il se fit un malin plaisir de se moquer de Alix.

Scorpius : Dit moi Alix, tu sais déjà que maquillée tu ne ressemble à rien, au naturelle n'en parlons pas , enfin bref tout ça pour dire que la chirurgie ça existe même chez les moldus !

L'intégralité des serpentards ricanèrent. Alix se sentit de plus en plus mal et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux se qui n'échappa pas à Rose.

Rose : En effet la chirurgie ça existe car même si d'apparence t'a l'air banal, d'après les rumeurs dans ton slip y a rien. Ça m'étonne que tu n'en ai pas parlé à Papa porte monnaie !

Scorpius : Ferme-la, je t'interdit de parler comme ça de mon père espèce de grosse sal...

Mc Gonagall : Ça suffit tous les deux ! Vous êtes collés se soir et j'enlève 20 points au deux maisons ! Maintenant reprenons le cours !

Alix elle avait un verre à pied en verre et de la couleur du ciel pendant l'aube. Rose sembla avoir déjà vu ce verre et se rappela que James transformait son rat en le même verre à pied ! Elle se demanda comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le remarquer la première fois ! Mc Gonagall remarqua l'état de Alix et la fit conduire à l'infirmerie.

Comme l'heure d'après ils n'avaient pas cours Rose se précipita à la bibliothèque. Elle prit un livre sur la signification des métamorphoses et chercha la page parlant des rats qui se changent en coupe. Elle lut :

 _ **Chaque sorcier, ou sorcière fait apparaître une coupe unique. Elle reflétera sa personnalité, il se peut néanmoins que deux sorciers est là même coupe. Cela signifierait qu'ils sont liés par un lien inexplicable. Ce lien se manifestera souvent sous forme d'amour ou d'amitié indestructible. Il faut cependant savoir que les personnes partageant ce lien n'en sont pas conscient au départ. Il existe un autre fait spectaculaire : L'Opposum. L'opposum est le fait que deux individus ais des coupes complètement opposée. Ce qui signifie que ces deux personnes s'aimeront toutes leur vie et que cet amour fut souhaité par Merlin lui même.**_

Rose n'en revenu pas et demanda à Mme Pince si elle pouvait emprunter ce livre. Elle courut retrouver Alix à l'infirmerie et lui expliqua tout.

Rose : Alix, tu n'en reviendra pas quand je te dirai ce que j'ai trouver !

Alix : Un autre livre poussiéreux ?

Rose et Alix avaient beau s'adorer, elle était totalement différente en terme de caractère. Rose savait que l'on pouvait trouver des réponses tandis qu'Alix préférait la manière des moldus : aller sur internet tout simplement.

Rose : Oui et dedans j'ai appris que si deux personnes transformait leur rat en la même coupe, aux détails prêt, et bien ils avaient un lien inexplicable et indestructible d'amitié ou d'amour !

Alix : Whaou, je sais que je suis ta meilleure amie Rosie et que tu me dis tout mais là je suis en plein chagrin d'amour et tu me dis que des gens on la chance d'avoir un amour indestructible ?

Rose : Oh suis-je bête je ne t'ai pas encore dit le meilleure. J'ai vu James changer son rat en coupe des milliards de fois et je me suis rendue compte aujourd'hui que j'avais déjà vu ta coupe... Alix ta coupe et celle de James sont exactement pareille !

Alix : De quoi... Je...

Rose : Le lien exceptionnelle tu l'a av...

James ouvrit la porte accompagné de Aileen.

James : Dit lui la raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé d'aller au bal avec moi.

Aileen:Bon écoute Alix je vais t'expliquer. James est venu me voir hier soir et m'a dit que son ami Jacob, sur lequel je tripais voulait sortir avec moi et être mon cavalier. J'ai dit oui et j'ai demandé à James comment je pouvais faire pour lui rendre la pareille. Il m'a répondu qu'il voulait aller au bal avec une de ses amies avec qui il voudrait être plus. Il ne savait pas si c'était réciproque et pour ne pas gâcher leur amitié il a mis en place un plan. Il devait me demander d'aller au bal avec lui devant tout le monde puis lui demander.

James : Et cette fille c'est toi Alix.

Alix : Je sais pas quoi dire. Maintenant que je sais que c'est réciproque bah d'abord je voudrais m'excuser, puis te dire que c'est avec plaisir que j'irais au bal avec toi. Enfin pour finir je fais ça.

Alix sauta du lit et courut l'embrasser. Tout le monde rejoignit la salle commune de Gryfondor. Rose pensa au fait qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de cavalier. James la sortie de ses pensées.

James : Demain on a entraînement à 18 heures tapante, ne sois pas en retard. Au fait on va manger tu viens ?

Rose : Pas faim. A demain Jamie.

 **Merci de m'avoir lu et penser à la review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


End file.
